No More
by The Resident Vampyr
Summary: A Buffy & Spike fiction. Drusilla heads back to Sunnydale after a disfiguring encounter with Angel, and seek out Spike to once and for all settle their undying connection. Buffy and Spike confronts their feelings for each other in the fifth and final ins


[][1]

Title:   
Synopsis: A Buffy & Spike fiction. Drusilla heads back to Sunnydale after a disfiguring encounter with Angel, and seek out Spike to once and for all settle their undying connection. Buffy and Spike confronts their feelings for each other in the fifth and final installment of The Vampyr Pentateuch.  
Note: A post '[Sweetness Follows][2]' short fiction. The fifth of the 5 series of fiction called '[the Vampyr Pentateuch][1]' starting with '[Against One][3]'.   
Rating: G  
Date: Wednesday, 19 January, 2001 : 06:25:40 PM  
Written by: [The Resident Web Vampyr][4] © 2001.  
Credits: [See here][5].  
Music/Lyrics: [I Will Love you][6] by Fisher used in part seven.   
Characters in play: Buffy Xander Willow Angel Cordelia Riley Anya Tara Joyce Dawn Harmony Drusilla Spike Giles  
  
  
p a r t o n e  
  
SCENE 16. DAY 4. EARLY MORNING.   
Inside Buffy's room. She lay asleep after finishing her essay report due for submission. She titled her essay "Into the Future", an insight of what and where she will be 5 years from now. Earlier that night, various memories flew in her mind as she was writing that report. Thoughts on her early life as a slayer, her encounters with the supernatural, her past relationship with Angel, her friends, foes, her family, her relationship with Riley, and a dream of a normal life.   
  
After working on the paper for a couple of hours, she closed her eyes and began dreaming. Buffy finds herself waking to a new day in a room she'd never been before. It was a wallpaper covered room with huge windows draped with soft, silk curtains that sways excitedly as a mild wind blew from an evidently bright and charming outdoors. A smell of fresh flowers raked inside the bedroom and a burst of birds chirpping can be heard from afar. She walked towards the window and looked at the clear blue skies outside. There was a rustle out the backyard as if there has been a jostling activities taking place. She walked towards a dresser and found a small handwritten note on top of a small box. She read the piece of note that said "happy birthday my love". It was obviously written by someone dear to her. _It's my birthday!_, she thought and neatly placed the note aside. She picked up the small box and carefully opened it and found a locket-necklace shaped as a heart with engravings "_know in thy heart, thou art mine_". She excitedly tried the necklace on and she stepped out of the room to look for the person whom this gift came from.   
  
Buffy heard someone talking downstairs, a child's voice and a male voice. She slowly went to look for the voices, when a small hand grabbed her skirt and said "Mummy!" Buffy looked down. It was a small child barely five, dressed in a white overalls. The child had a blonde coiffed hair, radiant eyes, and captivating smile. Buffy had never seen anyone so beautiful in her life. A virtual replica of herself when she was still a kid. Buffy got down on her knees and hugged the child and kissed her.   
"Oh my baby..." she said happily.   
  
"Mummy, come see daddy," said the little girl and dragged her towards the living room. A streamer which read, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUFFY" jazzed up the room. Her mom, Dawn, Giles, Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya were there to greet her. Soon, one by one the guests started to go to the rose-laden garden outside. The little girl let go of Buffy's hand and went to get _someone_. In the corner, a voice greeted her. Buffy looked to see who it was.  
  
It was Angel, holding another child who looked exactly like her little girl, only this time it was a little boy. "Mummy!" the little boy cried as it ran to her. Buffy can't believe her eyes, she and Angel...and kids.  
  
  
  
  
  
p a r t t w o  
  
SCENE 17. DAY 4. EARLY MORNING.   
In Buffy's dream.   
  
"Happy Birthday Buffy," Angel smiled.  
  
"Angel, honey. Can you get--" interrupted Cordelia. "Oh, Buffy! Happy Birthday!" she kissed her.   
  
Buffy, surprised to see Cordelia in the midst of these and shocked to see that she is pregnant. Obviously, she and Angel are together. Buffy gave an inquiring look at both at them.  
  
"Great kids!" said Angel. "Looks like they got it from their father."  
  
"Aren't they adorable?" said Cordelia. "Twins. A boy and a girl. 'Guess you and the husband are very proud of them," she smiled broadly.  
  
"Yeah, me and --- their daddy, are very happy," Buffy anxiously said, still cannot believe what's happening. _Angel and Cordelia? Where did that come from? I think I missed a memo_, she thought.  
  
Angel and Cordelia went to join the rest of the guests in the porch. Buffy followed them with a stare. She's surprised, yes. But nothing more than that. She didn't feel any remorse or anger, only lingering surprise.   
  
One of the children let go of Buffy's hand and ran behind her. "Daddy!"  
  
Buffy's attention suddenly shifted from Angel & Cordelia to the person behind her. Her heart beat faster. She didn't have time to turn and see who it was since he swiftly covered Buffy's eyes from behind and gave her a kiss in her neck.   
  
It was the most passionate kiss she felt for a long, long time. Buffy didn't even cared that she doesn't know the identity of this person whom her children called "Daddy". It's as if time stood still for them. After all, whoever he is, _he couldn't have been that bad, right?_ Buffy thought; her heart still beating faster. Afterwards, he whispered lovingly, "Happy Birthday love...". Buffy recognized that voice.  
  
She turned around to face him, hands no longer covering her eyes. She gasped.  
  
"Spike..."   
  
  
  
SCENE 18. DAY 4. EARLY MORNING.   
Spike's crypt. Spike semi-awake, is faced with a blurry image of Drusilla. He blinked once, twice, then murmured, "Slayer..."   
  
  
  
  
  
p a r t t h r e e  
  
SCENE 19. DAY 4. MIDDAY.   
Buffy, Willow and Tara in the school campus sitting under a tree, discussing the essay report that they submitted to Professor Wick. Buffy wrote about what she, as a normal individual, hoped will be 5 years into the future. A successful career, a family, a healthy relationship, among others. Indeed she's blessed with having everything she wanted in life and could never asked for more. But unlike any normal person, Buffy had a knowledge that someday her dreams will not come true as recorded in Slayer history. _No known slayer live past her 25th year. _She'd always accepted it without second thoughts, no matter what sacrifices comes with it.   
  
She ended her essay by writing "Nothing is more important, nothing is greater than fulfilling my destiny. And if that means sacrificing a normal life, so be it."

"I know that this is hard on you Buffy," said Willow. "I know, I will be, if I knew what's to come. But you shouldn't give up hope. It's what makes us strong."  
  
Tara, who's optimistic about it assured her, "Life always finds a way, Buffy..."  
  
  
  
SCENE 20. DAY 4. MIDDAY  
Spike's crypt. Spike, now fully conscious, was surprised to see the cloaked figure beside him. He jumped from his bed and to his feet. He later recognized that it was Drusilla. He was staggered by her sudden appearance in Sunnydale, much less inside his crypt.   
  
"Dru...!" he said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Drusilla slowly approached him.  
  
"How long was I unconcious?" Spike still collecting his thoughts. He touched his right temple and felt that he has been hit in the head. The wound was still fresh.  
  
Drusilla, without uttering a word, lifted the cloak that's been hiding her face and most of her arms. A still burnt-skin was visible in her face, her hands showed several scars from a horrifying encounter with Angel in Los Angeles. Most of her body parts was clearly disfigured as he looked from a distance.   
  
"What happened?" he said, disturbed by her appearance.  
  
"Angel... Angel did this to me..." she echoed.  
  
  
  
SCENE 21. DAY 4. EARLY EVENING.   
The Bronze. Buffy went to see Riley at the Bronze that evening. She told him that she already decided about their relationship and its future. She began with a simple writing assignment at school. Buffy said, the essay opened her eyes to what she must be and what she must do to move on with her life. And that's what she's doing --- moving on with her life. Buffy explained to him that he musn't think that she's doing this to hurt him nor does she want her decision to affect their friendship.  
  
"I know that it will be impossible for us to share a single moment without ending up to what I basically am, a slayer. And I don't want to go through that again, not being able to be there for you and you not being able to understand," she carefully chose her words.  
  
"But Buffy, this time it's different..." said Riley.  
  
"I know. But life is hard enough without the pressures of slayerness. I don't wanna be someone that I'm not. And I'm not sure anymore if I'll be able to share that part of my life with you," Buffy explained.  
  
"I understand," Riley sighed. "I kinda figured it out somehow... before I asked you about us getting back together. I kinda hope that everything will be okay this time around, but I guess... I was wrong," Riley hesitated, he considered his and Buffy's feelings. "You're right Buffy, it's time to move on. I just wished it turned out differently," he paused.  
  
"So, are you okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Riley smiled and seemed relief.  
  
"What are your plans now?"  
  
"I guess, I'll be leaving Sunnydale soon. I heard Los Angeles is a good place to start."  
Buffy smiled. Los Angeles is indeed a good place to start anew. "Riley, thank you."  
  
"No Buffy, _thank you_." They embraced. He was about to leave, when he remembered something. "You know what?" he chuckled. "I can't help mentioning this," he hesitated, "...but I thought all the while this is about a persistent vampire, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Riley, Angel is just a friend, you know that," said Buffy, wondering why he mentioned Angel.   
  
"Yeah I know, but I'm not talking about Angel..." he replied.  
  
Buffy stared at him, confused.  
  
  
  
SCENE 22. DAY 4. EARLY EVENING.   
Inside Spike's crypt. Spike asked Drusilla what transpired in Los Angeles, what exactly did Angel do to her. She told him everything in detail with what happened with her and Darla. Spike examined her burn marks but he also noticed that she also recovered enormously from that attack except for a few scars.  
  
"And you came here because..." Spike asked dryly.  
  
"Mommy wants Angel to suffer for what he did to us! And we want you to join me and Darla..!" cried Drusilla.  
  
"You want me to help?" Spike seemed uninterested. So many things happened with his unlife after she left him two years ago. As much as Spike wants to join her in their vengeance dream team, he has more important things to do in Sunnydale. He knew Drusilla will not come to him if it we'rent important, but things have changed between them. He, for one, is incapacitated to kill.   
  
"You must have forgotten Dru, that I have this little _inconvenience_ in my nuggin'..." Spike explained. "Oh yeah, I don't think you know, since you don't bloody care for me anyway!" he said sarcastically. After a moment or two, he calmly said. "Anyways, what's in it for me? Beside the fact that I got to kill your sire?"   
  
Spike is visually directing his anger and frustration on her, the chip and Angel, but Drusilla sensed otherwise.  
  
"You haven't got rid of the girl, have you Spike?" she said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said trying to hide his emotions.  
  
"Her power over you is much greater than before... you're drowning in her." Dru looked at him with interest, "You're ... in love with the Slayer..."  
  
  
  
  
  
p a r t f o u r  
  
SCENE 23. DAY 5. LATE AFTERNOON.  
The Magic Shop the following day. Buffy, Giles, and Scoobies in a meeting because of the unprecedented rise of vampire population in Sunnydale. It was documented in several local news that strange attacks were reported throughout Sunnydale. Hospitals are receving more and more cases of unexplained neck bites on its patients, sudden fear of light, and blood loss. Majority of those patients disappeared within a few hours of admission and never to be seen again.  
  
Giles showed Buffy and the Scoobies the pattern of vampire attacks within the last few weeks. It started with a bunch of certain individuals facinated with [Vampiroidism][7] and indulged themselves with a daily trip to a vampire nest for blood sucking. Next were numerous police reports of missing persons within the town limits, the latest of which were a group of out-of-towners.   
  
Giles presented the facts. "Ideas anyone?" he looked across the table at everybody, including Buffy, who is in deep thoughts.  
  
"I don't really think I've known much these last few weeks since I'm kinda busy with work here at the shop," said Anya.  
  
"I agree with you Anya," replied Xander. "You might consider not thinking much about money and more about people," he sniffed.  
  
"Okay, you two. Are you guys having a spat?" said Willow.  
  
"No," said Anya, "It's just our way of expressing ourselves...verbally."  
  
"Yeah, Anya and I thought that it could add spice to our relationship," Xander agreed. "You know, banter brings out our inner frustrations, and we see to it that it gets satisfied at the end of the day."  
  
Willow gave them a dissatisfied grin.   
  
Giles interrupted their conversation. "Does anybody had any suspicions about these sudden vampire explosion?"  
  
"I have," said Buffy, staring intently at the newspaper.   
  
Everybody looked at her. Buffy's expressionless, "Spike warned me about a gang of vampires that's after me..._us_," her brow moved closer. Buffy quickly placed her hand across her temple and drew a deep breath.   
  
"Buffy, are you alright?" asked Giles worried.  
  
She looked at Giles. "I never did take him seriously..."  
  
  
  
SCENE 24. DAY 5. EARLY EVENING.  
Inside a mausoleum near the edge of the cementery, a plan to attack the Slayer were being ensued by a vampire that leads the group. They still wanted to get rid of the bleached vampire but he's currently under the protection of their head sire. "Sooner or later, Spike will go out and stray away from Drusilla," it spoke. "Then we will get our chance."  
  
A boisterous agreement can be heard inside the mausoleum. "In the meantime, let us focus our attention to _the one_ who made our unlives miserable..."  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Harmony. "Tonight, we will deliver the Slayer..." it said. Harmony made a semi-evil grin.  
  
  
  
SCENE 25. DAY 5. EARLY EVENING.  
Inside Spike's crypt. Spike continually denied everything that Drusilla said. "That's simply untrue..."  
  
"Tell me baby, will you love her still if I told you that after tonight, she won't be thinking of you anymore?"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Spike furiously asked.   
  
"Somebody's getting killed tonight, Spike..." said Dru giddily. "Will you help me now my love?"  
  
"You are one sick bitch!" said Spike shaking his head.  
  
"Goody!" Drusilla yelped.   
  
Spike turned to leave to find Buffy. "Spike, you do _want_ her to live longer don't you..?"  
  
  
  
SCENE 26. DAY 5. EVENING.  
Harmony on her way to Spike's crypt to tell him that the plan is going to be carried-out soon. She entered the crypt.  
  
"Spike, our friends are now on their way to kill the Slayer. Isn't that exciting? It won't be long until -" she noticed the figure behind her. "Who are you? Spikey, who's this creepy old witch?"   
  
"Her name is Drusilla," he answered.  
  
"Oh, Dorkus..!" Harmony looked at Drusilla from head to toe.  
  
"Shut-up Harmony!" said Spike.  
  
Drusilla glared at her. "You are an insignificant factor in this plot. Why don't you leave us alone?"  
  
"Hey, I'm important to this story! I'm the one to kill the Slayer." Harmony proudly said. "Besides, this is our love nest. You're the one who should leave!"   
  
"Harm..." warned Spike.  
  
"You are one annoying little bint. Spike, why don't you send her away before I break her neck?" said Drusilla bored with Harmony.  
  
"Hey, watch your mouth, y-you barbequed has been! You have no control over here, this is our turf. Why don't you go back where you came from?!" Harmony said challenging her. "Sweetie, I don't like her face. Send her away..."   
  
"For the last time Harmony, shut your bloody face or I will personally break your neck!" Spike said angrily.   
  
"Fine! I had it with you!" said Harmony, obviously pissed off. "Go back to your looney Dorkus! Just don't come running back to me after she dumps you again..!" Harmony left.  
  
"Now Dru, what's this all about the Slayer living longer?" he asked.  
  
  
  


  
p a r t f i v e

SCENE 27. DAY 5. EVENING.  
Buffy decided to have a talk with Spike to know more about this attack and to confront him about her recent discovery of his _hots for her_. She tried to remember when this whole thing started. She, for one somewhat knew of the fact during the time when he told her about the two Slayers and how they were only _dancing_. Spike tried to kiss her that night in the alley, but her seething emotions recognized that as a threat. That same evening, he even attempted to shoot her; only it didn't matter much to her for she felt she _did_ have that death wish. Buffy had flashes about encounters following that day and even before that; Spike hiding by the stalker tree and the unexplained cigarette butts beside it, Spike stealing her pictures and holding out his hand during the queller demon, his revelation to Riley, his numerous attempts to please her, and him asking her out only a few days ago.  
  
And lately, she's been having random thoughts of him, not to mention the strange dreams of Spike and the kids. _What the hell did those dreams meant?_ she thought. Buffy wanted to know, she _needed_ to know.  
  
  
  
SCENE 28. DAY 5. EVENING.  
Spike's Crypt. Drusilla never gave him a straight answer even after he literally threatened her.   
  
"Dru, I want some answers," demanded Spike. Drusilla, unfazed with his threats, coyly tempted him about her secret... only if he comes back with her to Los Angeles and help fight Angel. "You know you want to, lover..." she giggled.  
  
Spike pinned her against the wall, his hand close to her neck. "Dru, I may have this chip in my head, but it doesn't mean I can't hurt you. Now, tell me... what is it?" he asked impatiently.  
  
Drusilla refused to answer him but knowing that he'll never let her get away with it, she revealed its identity but not its location. She mentioned that the only thing that kept her alive after Angel literally torched her and Darla was an _amulet_ she acquired while living in South America which said to have healing powers, and whoever have possession of it will certainly means long life.   
  
Spike searched for her neck but didn't find any amulet. He asked her again where is it but to no avail. Finally, Drusilla insisted that she left it with Darla. Spike let her go and hurriedly left to find Buffy.  
  
  
  
SCENE 29. DAY 5. EVENING.  
Buffy is walking along the edge of the cemetery walls when she found herself faced with a number of vampires ahead of her. She stopped and examined that they are slowly gathering around her. More vampires started to circle her from the back. She didn't have any weapons with her except for a single stake that she's been keeping with her at all times, but nevertheless Buffy was not the least intimidated.  
  
The leader of the pack was the first to speak, "We meet again, Slayer..."  
  
  
  
  
p a r t s i x  
  
SCENE 30. DAY 5. LATE EVENING.  
Two vampires approached Buffy simultaneous with a couple more at her back. Buffy readied herself to attack. Not far from where she is, Spike shouted to its leader,   
"Hey, nobody touches the Slayer!... but me!" Spike walked pass the vampires who gathered around Buffy. He joined her in the center of the crowd and said "Hi Buffy..." Buffy gave her a confused, angry look but he instead turned to its leader and acknowledged him.   
  
"Now, now. Look mate, you don't want the Slayer to be angry, do you?" Spike asked, but nobody seems to care on what he has to say. "Why don't you boys and girls gather yourselves up and let's call it the night?" he smirked.  
  
The mob dismissed him and stared intently at both him and Buffy. "We're here to feast on the Slayer Spike, and now that you're here... we might as well include you in the menu!"  
  
Spike and Buffy looked at each other, and without further notice, they faced their enemies and started to fight. Buffy kicked the first vampire from her back and sent it flying. Another one rushed to her and throws in a punch but misses. Spike grabbed the two vampires closed to him and slammed their heads together. He then punched one in front of him that sent it hitting the ground.  
  
"There's too many of them Buffy, if ever we don't get out of this, I just want you to know that... that..."   
  
"Spike," Buffy cut him off, "We will make it!"   
  
"I know I can count on your power bit," he grinned.  
  
More vampires surrounded them. Someone at Buffy's back grabbed her throat and throws her against the cementary wall. Buffy fell. Spike, who similarly get punched in the face stumbled right in front of her.  
  
"Are you okay, Buffy?" he asked, obviously concerned. Buffy got up and grabbed her stake. She delivered a massive kick in the stomach to another vampire approaching her and put a stake in it. She replied back, "Spike, I know I doubted you most of the time and didn't listen much. I was wrong to do that..."  
  
Surprised with what she said, Spike inadvertently got slammed by another vicious vampire. He turned and spin kicked it right in its stomach. He punched the next vampire then another and threw it towards Buffy who staked it. "I always knew you are quite a hard sell," he winked at her.  
  
"Spike, look out!" Buffy shouted. A vampire leaped behind Spike but he blocked it successfully. He grabbed its head and slammed it against the wall leaving it unconscious. Buffy in turn, staked it immediately.   
  
Spike sees Drusilla from a distance, observing. She saw how Spike and Buffy fight together like clockwork. Drusilla sensed that she already lost Spike to the Slayer for good, and decided to leave town and join Darla in Los Angeles to fight Angel. Spike remembered the amulet. He wanted to go after her but he and Buffy are still faced with hoards of vampires. Drusilla left.  
  
Buffy finished off another vampire when she mentioned Riley. "Riley left today!" she informed Spike while crashing the chest of another enemy. Again, he's distracted and was struck by a vampire in his back. He faced his opponent, kicked its stomach, sending it to its knees. He then break the vampire's neck.   
  
"Tell me, what did you tell Riley?" Buffy staked the last vampire she's fighting. She faced Spike who's still fighting one last vampire on sight. It took him a couple of punches before shattering its face and redirecting it to Buffy for a stake.   
  
"Huh?" he replied, facing Buffy.  
  
"Tell me the truth Spike," she demanded.  
  
"The truth?" he asked. "The truth is... I'm just... I- okay, I admit it! I have a _thing_ for you! Satisfied?"   
  
Buffy in an akimbo, looked intently at him, she's not even smiling. She draws her stake again and plunged the vampire ahead.  
  
Spike shouted, "Bloody hell..!"  
  
  
  
  
p a r t s e v e n  
  
SCENE 31. DAY 5. LATE EVENING.  
A vampire ready to strike Spike at the back, exploded.  
  
"Pft!!! I thought you were gonna...stake me..!" he complained.  
  
"No Spike, if I were stake you, I shouldn't have done it years ago," Buffy said seriously.  
  
Spike smiled. He felt embarrassed that he had to admit his feelings in an awkward situation. It could've sounded better, not him screaming and such. What's more, she had to find out about it through Riley;_that sodding bastard!_, he thought. But he had to admit it to himself that words are his enemy at this moment. He's not sure what to say to her,_ I admit it, I have a thing for you?_ that's not the most convincing confession of love by any standards. _It's now or never_. _He'd better come up with a better line_, he thought. Up to this moment, there was no clear evidence that she felt anything remotely for him. But this could be a start.  
  
"Look, I know I've been hard on you eventhough you helped me on several occasions," Buffy said as honestly as possible, "and I know I'm not the the best person to say this, but I appreciate all the help and I shouldn't have judged you in the first place."   
  
"Buffy, I've discovered something..." Spike started to speak.   
  
Bloody hell! Not exactly the words he wanted to say, but a good misdirection on his part, since he doesn't want to look like a fool... again. He wanted to take his time, calm her down after this sudden revelation. Any abrupt confession of one's feelings might ruin his chances all together. He started to talk about a knowledge that he learned from Drusilla.   
  
"...something that could extend a Slayer's life, your life." He said excitedly.  
  
Not clearly listening to Spike, Buffy continued without wanting to stop, "I mean, I've always labelled you as an enemy... even though I know you're not bad anymore. A-And as much as I want you, ...t-to---to---. All I'm saying is..."  
  
Spike suddenly realized what was going on. He stepped closer and nervously held her shoulders. "Buffy... do you know what _this_ means?" he asked.  
  
"It means..." Buffy stopped. There's a sorrow in her eyes as she spoke. "It means ... that you're still a vampire ... and I'm still a slayer," she said nervously. "And that's all we can ever be. Nothing more."   
  
Yet, the moment he touched her, Buffy felt an electricity that she never felt in a long time. She felt magic in his touch as she looked at him, confused and alarmed. Her heart leaped.  
  
/ soon my body is dust /  
/ soon my my soul is no more /  
/ i will love you, love you /  
  
They both fell silent. Spike knew what she meant. Nothing more can come between them. He never expected that a start of something good could end up so quickly. There was this little dream that he had about him and Buffy and what could have been. He, taking care of her and she, showing him how to be loved again. What happens now, he didn't know. Take his chances and still pursue her? Get the hell out of Sunnydale and follow Dru? Seek an amulet? Finally, Spike decided not to force himself to Buffy, instead he will find a way to gain her respect and hopefully her love. He slowly lifted his hands away from her and started to step backwards. He has a new mission in his unlife, to pursue the thing that could help Buffy prolong her life. The mere idea that he could at least do something for her savored in his thoughts.  
  
"I have to go..." Spike said quietly and turned to walk away.  
  
/ soon the sun starts to cry /  
/ and the moon turns to rust /  
/ i will love you, love you /  
  
"Spike..?!" Buffy called out. There was something in his voice and Buffy recognized it. She had a feeling that this is the last time they will see each other. "You're leaving..???" Silence has broken. The thought of him leaving made her upset.   
  
Spike turned back with hope in his eyes after hearing what Buffy had just said. It's not mere words, it's the way she called out to him. He knows there is something more beyond her words than she is willing to admit. Spike walked towards her and looked at her in his usual sideway glance; softly touching her long hair starting from the corner of her right eyebrow, feeling, caressing her cheeks and to her soft lips. He dreamt this moment ever since he can remember.   
  
Buffy knew they can never belong, yet she doesn't want him to stop. Instead, she gazed deep into his blue eyes and looked for answers.  
  
/ but i need to know /  
/ will you stay for all time /  
/ forever and today /  
  
As much as he wished this moment never ends, he realized that there is no such thing as forever, and  that this isn't the right time. He gave her a little smile and said "You will be alright, Slayer... I promise." They both knew at that moment, things will never be the same between them. Trusting that his feelings for her is strong enough even if he's gone, Spike gently kissed her in the forehead which seemed to last for eternity.   
  
/ and i'll give my heart /  
/ to the end of all time /  
/ forever and today /  
  
Time stood still for Buffy and Spike. She held his hand in hers as long as she can until Spike finally let go. He took one final look at her, trying to memorize every detail of how this moment came to pass ... and then for a second or two, Spike ran off. He doesn't know where his journey will lead him... but as long as there is hope for him and Buffy, he will definitely live in that dream.  
  
/ and i need to know /  
/ will you stay for all time /  
/ forever and today /  
  
  
Buffy, now alone, remembered the dream she had the night before. A necklace engraved with words of love. "...Know in your heart, you are mine..." she whispered softly.  
  
/ then i'll give my heart /  
/ to the end of all time /  
/ forever and today /  
  
She didn't go back to her house at once, instead Buffy finds herself inside Spike's crypt. She remembered the first time he went to this place, she was looking for answers. Answers for what, she cannot recall. All she knows is that everytime she went to visit him, she gets a kick of punching Spike's nose. Buffy smiled.   
  
/ till the storms fill my eyes /  
/ and we touch the last time /   
  
She approached the single chair in the middle of the room, Spike's chair, she sat for a moment, imagining how it was to live in an old and dank place with no one to talk to. Well, there's the telly for one. _Pfft. He loves to watch television_, Buffy thought, as she accidentally stepped into something. She reached out for it under Spike's chair. It's... a doll... a doll of her..? Buffy came to a full realization of how much she meant to him, but now she can only guess how this beginning could end.  
  
/ i will love you, love you /  
/ i will love you, love you /  
/ i will love you, love you /  
  
  


"To love that well which thou must leave ere long" - Shakespeare.  
  
  
t h e e n d.  
  
Also by The Resident Web Vampyr : Against One, Stronger than Desire, Glorious, Sweetness Follows, No More, An Ode to Spike and Buffy, Countercheck. 

[][1]

   [1]: http://www.acmecity.com/buffy/moloch/512
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/vampireloveslayer/fiction/sweetness1.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/vampireloveslayer/fiction/against1.html
   [4]: mailto:vampireloveslayer@yahoo.com
   [5]: http://www.geocities.com/vampireloveslayer/sb_credits.html
   [6]: http://files.sonique.com/musicarchive/Fisher_iwillloveyou.mp3
   [7]: http://www.gothicpress.freeserve.co.uk/Vampiroidism%20Defined.htm



End file.
